A number of types of machine tools are known and used in the prior art. Such machine tools generally fall into the three categories.
The first category can be broadly described as turret-based turning machines. An example of this type of tool is the QUEST multi-tasking turning center provided by Hardinge Inc. of Elmira, N.Y. Generally, these machine tools are provided with a spindle and a turret on which tooling is mounted. The workpiece is either fed in bar stock through the spindle or a chuck is used to hold an individual workpiece slug in place. Generally, this type of machine tool operates in the X-axis, Z-axis and A-axis, although optional operation in the Y-axis can be provided;
A second category of machines are generally referred to as Swiss-turning machines. An example of this type of tool is Hardinge Inc.'s CONQUEST ST Swiss type lathe. Generally, these machine tools are used for workpieces having a length to diameter ratio of greater than four-to-one and operate in the X-axis, A-axis and sometimes in the Y-axis. A guide bushing rather than a collet is used to allow the workpiece to advance in the Z-axis and the tool generally engages the workpiece in the X-axis near the guide bushing.
A third category of machines are generally referred to as gang tool turning machines. An example of this type of tool is Hardinge Inc.'s CONQUEST GT gang tool lathe. Generally, these machine tools operate in the X-axis, Z-axis and A-axis with the tooling orientated linearly on a tool plate that moves in the X-axis
However, each of the machine tools known in the prior art are limited in the type of cutting that they perform. This limitation arises in large part from the fact that each machine only operates in a limited number of axes. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to have a machine tool which allows for relative movement in a larger combination of axes, thereby providing a machine tool having greater versatility of operation and one that can machine complex items in a single cutting process.